conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Scrowdian / verb
Verb and conjugation of Scrowdian Description Verbs are very simple. It's composed of present, past, future and past composed. Before starting the list and more how to conjugate them. You have to know the verbal combinations. In present, we add "ez" at the end of the verb. And pronounced "e". It looks close to the "ez" in French. For example "Vous avez". The past is finished with "en" pronouncing "ən" with a "n" dental. The future is pronounced at the end of a verb by "ey" which pronounced "ɛ". For the past composed, it is necessary that a verb be to the following of the verb to be and to have. The end of a verb is added by "er" which pronounces "əʁ". A Absent / to absent Acceler / to accelerate Accept / to accept Aced / to access Act / to act Active / to activate Actualise / to actualize Adapt / to adapt Advens / to advence Agned / to add Alfil / to pin Aline / to align Atl / to help Analys / to analyze Anite / to deactivate Annio / to bore or annoy Anse / to display Anwor / to answer Aplit / to apply Attaq / to attack Av / to have B Baulte / to build Bax / to see Berbe / to drink Berne / to born Blay / want to Bows / to walk Brit / to break Brows / to browse Byth / to beat C Can / to can Capel / to call Change / to change Chet / to throw Cheval / to ride Choos / to choose Chuze / to protect Chyrch / to search Click / to click Cod / to sleep Come / to come Crest / to create Crow / to believe D Des / to live Divse / to share Donas / to give Doo / to do Driff / to drawn E Ende / to end Exte / to death Eys / to eat F Famp / to show Fly / to fly Fott / to fuck Fred / to dream Fynd / to find G Get / to go H Himig / to start I Ich / to be Icome / to become J Jex / to enjoy K Klast / to close L Link / to think Los / to lose M Madd / to mate Mix / to mix Move / to move N Ne / to deny O Oblivion / to forget Open / to open P Prhayb / have to Q Quid / to read R Req / to kill S Sach / to know Sauve / to save Sec / to follow Sled / to play Speel / to talk Spir / to feel Stop / to stop T Talk / to take Touche / to touch Trex / to run U Us / to use V Vyse / to see W Wip / to wash Ƿ Ƿague / to dare X Y Yas / to love Z Zolt / to jump